GOD Online
by WhatTheAirgear
Summary: Welcome to GOD Online! Use your AmuSphere or NerveGear to connect with friends, level up, and develop unique skills! Fight monsters and other players. Join Guilds, Parties, and be the first player to defeat the Ultimate Slayer! Developed by Akane Konotise, GOD Online is far different from any other MMOs you've tried! Try magic, ranged, and sword fighting! Join the fight! Join GOD!
1. Chapter 1

The screen flashed a purple color. "Welcome to GOD online! Please select a class!

Ghost or Demon?" The screen asked. The screen flashed a second time, blue this time. Welcome Kirito! Would you like to transfer any data from your NerveGear? We you can transfer skills, items, experience levels, and any other objects you would like to keep!

Kazuto smiled. He slid his finger across a menu selecting the object titled "Yui".

The computer buzzed, processing his request. This will be connected to you as a Status Spirit. Is this ok?" The automated voice droned. He tapped accept, waiting for it to load.

_Yui…_ he thought.

He looked back down at the menu, considering his options. He selected his skill of dual-wield.

"Are you sure you'd like to transfer skill 'dual-wield?'"

He accepted again. Even though it was considered cheating, he didn't feel the same without it. _I'm already a cheater aren't I?_ He laughed to himself.

Ever since SAO, he had been hesitant of all the online games. His experience with Alfheim didn't help with his fear either. Even though this game had been out since before Alfheim, it just seemed that every time he and Asuna were in a game… They always found the corruption in it. Turns out a lot of games were corrupted. He cleared his head smiling. Asuna and Suguha probably already beat him into the game. He looked at his options, ghost and demon. Ghosts had the power of illusion and healing, while demons were more into the power of attack, speed and defense.

He knew Suguha would choose ghost, and Asuna… He wasn't sure. He chose the Demon class. "Please select a race." The computer spoke again.

He held his hand on his chin, staring at the different races. The choices listed were Abaddon(Ab-uh-dun), Scythen(S-eye-th-en), and Orchalsel(Orc-ul-sell). The abaddon was depicted as a ranged bow and arrow user, best with ranged attacks. They looked like ordinary people, except for their slightly blue skin and pale yellow eyes. The Scythen looked almost like, except with ordinary skin and bright blue eyes. They were shown using a sword, hammer, and axe. They were the melee class. They wore dark clothing, compared to the purple of the Abaddons. The last choice, the Orchalsel, wore mostly gold clothing and their magic was channeled through a staff. They were the magic users.

Kirito smiled, selecting his obvious choice. The Scythen.

He waited, his eyes closed, as the computer beeped and buzzed, creating his preferred form. When he opened his eyes, the screen invited him to play. He accepted, looking down on himself. _It'll be hard for Asuna and Suguha not to recognize me._

He waited as the world loaded, creating the town for Demons. He already planned to meet them both in the most famous part of the game. The Falls. He skipped the tutorial, waiting. He opened up his menu, searching for a log out sign. There it was. He smiled, and sighed in relief.

"Daddy!"

Something locked around his waist, pushing him forward a step. "Yui!" he laughed, holding her up in the air.

"Daddy! Where's Mommy?"

"Try seeing what race she chose. She nodded, smiling.

"Mommy is…a Ghost! That way!"

She pointed toward the base for Ghosts. Kirito nodded, and, placing Yui on his shoulders, began to run.

He came across a small status board on the border.

Types of Ghosts

He quickly read the sign. A Philistrate (Fill-ist-rate), master of magic, colors are green. A Semran (Sem-ron), ranged, blue. He guessed Asuna was a Mintore (Min-tour), the sword users that wear red.

He and Yui raced towards the center of the town, where Asuna was. A large crowd had developed around something, and Yui pointed at it. "Mommy's in the middle of that."

He looked at the crowd. "I don't like this."

Kirito climbed one of the nearby buildings watching what had the crowd so captivated.

"Cyber bullying is wrong, even on games like these." Asuna was standing determined in front of another ghost, yelling at him. She stood next to a smaller ghost girl, just a little shorter than her… Suguha! He leaped off the roof, landing in the center circle.

"If you think you can push around someone smaller than you, than you're wrong! _Especially_ not my sister!" He punched the ghost in the face, breaking the nose. The Regeneration factor kicked in, fixing his face quickly. His face was scrunched up angrily.

"Listen kid. You just challenged the top player in the game. If you think you can-"

Gasps spilled out from every one's mouths in the crowd. They started murmuring. One of them came up behind the top player. He whispered frantically into his ear, casting frightened looks at Kirito every other word. The player's eyes widened and his face paled. He stared at Kirito, and glanced up at where his name was. "Kirito…" He stumbled back two steps. "Kirito! I- I- ap- apol- apologize!" He stared, scared of the level 0 Scythen. He quickly pushed through the crowds leaving. "What was that all about?" He scratched his head. Asuna held Kirito's hand.

"I don't know. I saw him picking on Suguha, so I told him off. It seems every one's afraid of you…" She glanced at all the frightened faces. "Excuse me! Why are you afraid of Kirito?"

"M- Miss. We aren't afraid. Just… Surprised. He saved SAO and defeat Alfheim… Single handedly."

Kirito looked at their faces, from scared, to bored, to awed. "Err- actually I needed help from lots of people in both of those games. Especially Alfheim. Suguha saved me more times than I could count. Asuna gave us the only key to winning the game. Yui was the one who opened that boss door. Same with SAO. I needed Asuna's help to defeat anything." His throat swelled at the memory of Asuna jumping in the way to save him. "Please don't regard me as anyone special. I'd prefer to be unknown to you."

With that, him Yui and Asuna left the circle, Suguha trailing behind slowly. "Big Bro…"

She tapped his shoulder. "Thanks. You too Asuna." They both smiled.

"No problem. No one should act like that." Asuna smiled.

Kirito reached out a hand to her. "Let's go level up so you can duel them and kick their butts. You'll put them in their place with more than words."

Suguha smiled. "I can't wait. I'm a magic user. Philistrate ghost."

"Scythen Demon." He laughed.

Asuna smiled."Mintore Ghost."

Yui flew around in circles in front of them. "Status Spirit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm planning on making the chapters longer from now on, and adding new OC's. Because it's an entirely new game, I'm going to be adding lots of new characters! Thanks for hanging in there ;)!**

"Link start!"

Kirito's screen seemed to bring him down a rainbow lined tunnel. He ended up on the title screen of GOD Online.

"Begin."

He watched the world load out before him, and before long, Yui was hugging his waist tightly.

"Daddy!" She laughed, grabbing his hand. "Mommy and Leafa are waiting!"

He held her hand and ran off in that direction, her flying after him, using her status spirit powers to fly ahead of him.

"You can't catch me!" She called out.

He used his stamina sprint ability to run up next to her.

He looked ahead, searching for Asuna's name in the upcoming town.

"There daddy!" she called, highlighting her on his vision. They both slowed down as they reached the border.

Yesterday, they had learned from Yui quest, loot, skill, and how-to information about GOD.

Today. They were going dungeon questing, for loot and experience points.

"Yui… wait…"

"Hmm? Yes daddy?"

He held her hand. "What do you know about the… layout of the game?"

"oh… you mean… is it like SAO?"

He nodded, staring at the ground.

She giggled. "Relax, daddy! It's not the same. Only a few codes are the same and that's just from the transfer you made of your skill. Other than that, the graphics, item codes, and everything else are completely different." She spun around in a mini flip. "Anyway, we're wasting time!"

They walked into the town, glancing at the quest options.

"Kirito!"

"Brother!"

Kirito smiled.

"Asuna! Leafa!"

He swiped to the left for a menu screen, inviting them both to his party.

"Ready?" Asuna grabbed his hand and Yui floated above them both. Sugu hesitantly reached out, holding Kirito's hand.

He looked over at her surprised, but then smiled.

"There was a really good quest Recon told me about…" She smiled, swiping for her menu. She opened up her map and pointed to the quest marker. "Here."

She sent the information to the party.

They accepted the new marker, and began walking toward it.

"So what's the quest about?"

"The NPC's family heirloom was stolen and he wants us to get it back. It's not a very popular quest, but it's one of the most rewarding."

They eventually arrived at the NPC's house.

"Hello?" Leafa called.

"In here heroes!"

They entered the small cabin. There was no decoration except for a bed in the back corner of the room.

A menu prompted them. 'Do you wish to accept the quest: Trap?' They all accepted.

"There is a cave South of here. That's where the monster took my heirloom! You must go retrieve it! I'll reward you greatly!"

"What kind of monsters?" Asuna put a hand on her sword.

"There is a cave South of here…" He repeated everything he said before.

Asuna walked over to the bed, removing the blanket to find a stack of pillows and a recording device, playing back everything the man said, on a loop.

"I figured as much. They did call the quest 'Trap'".

She looked back at the others. "Well, let's go!"

They headed off toward the cave.

"Even though we know it's a trap, we have to head into it, just like anyone else would. We just know what to expect."

Kirito smiled. Asuna was smart. Probably more so than him, and she was always a great asset to the team. "Thanks, Asuna. If we hadn't known…" He laughed.

She looked back and smiled.

"You'd have figured it out." She stopped, as they had reached the entrance to the cave.

"Here we are." Suguha stretched her arms. She grabbed her spell book, necessary unless the spells were memorized. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Yui called out. "I sense another player in there!"

_Is this part of the trap?_ Kirito thought. "Wait… It's not an NPC?" She shook her head. "No. It's a player."

"Oh… Well hopefully they leave us some monsters!"

"That's the thing…" Yui's brow furrowed. "The player is just moving around the monsters, no problem. She's directly next to one right now, but the battle hasn't been activated. She just… walks right by them."

"Is it a cloaking spell?" Leafa flipped through her book.

She shook her head. "No magic is being used.

"So it's not paralysis or anything…" Leafa put away her book.

Asuna met Kirito's gaze and they both nodded. "Let's check it out."

They entered the cave and came upon the first monster. It seemed to be in an attack stance, but it wasn't making any move on the party, even when they drew their swords.

Asuna walked up to it slowly, slicing at it. It exploded into a spark of gold pixels, just like any monster.

"They're… not moving."

An alert screen popped up in front of her. "I still get the experience and loot…"

They walked on, not finding any responsive monsters. They killed all of them with simple slices or stabs.

"The player is right around this turn." Yui whispered.

They heard a girl's voice around the corner.

"Set XP 1,500."

Everyone stayed silent, looking around the corner.

_Is she spawning xp?_ Kirito walked around the corner, sword drawn, and the others followed. They didn't mind if she noticed them, but it seemed she was too busy with what she was doing.

"Set loot: Level Varied." The girl's voice echoed through the cave.

They finally saw her, standing above them on a platform, glowing screens surrounding her.

"Set appearance: File 4912"

A monster appeared before her, Similar to a bear, but with horns and hooves instead. The fangs were about as long as Kirito's blade, a good 3 or so feet. It looked hunched over in the small cave.

"Increase cave size: Vertical 25%,"

She swiped a golden strand of hair out of her face. She turned around. "But where to place the trap…" She trailed off, noticing Kirito's party for the first time.

"Wha-"

She swiped left for a menu, looking down at the information codes displayed.

"I knew it! I shut down the quest too late!"

"What do you mean?" Kirito glanced at the monster, which was still frozen in place.

"Oh… sorry! She jumped down, landing in front of them, and held out a hand.

"I'm Akane Konotise."

"You're… the GM?"

"Yes. The one and only." She smiled and flicked her wrist. Kirito's sword appeared in her hand. He stared, looking down at his hand.

"Amazing… It has the top stats in the game! Did you transfer it from another game?" He nodded, and reached for it. He had only bad experiences when another person held his sword. She handed it back, and was soon observing Asuna's. Asuna looked down at her hand too. Empty.

"So cool! You guys are lucky. Oh, and sorry for using my GM powers, but I really wanted to see them! And I was setting up this quest again… There was a glitch in the system. I thought I shut down the quest, but I guess I did it too late. Well, complete the quest! Defeat the boss!"

She laughed. "Change game-mode. Original."

Nothing seemed to change except for her name, which now read just, 'Akane'.

She laughed at their shocked faces. "I have an actual character you know. I don't like cheating on my game."

She winked at Kirito. "Beater."

_How could you let him die?!_

_You knew the boss' moves! Why didn't you tell us?!_

_You're a beta tester!_

_A cheater!_

_No, a Beater!_

He then remembered the faces of that raid party. He remembered the only person that didn't call him that, or hate him. Her face was blank in the back of the crowd. She had come forward when they shouted out for the beta testers to stop hiding. She had almost announced it, but Kirito had cut her off, not even realizing it. But now his subconscious gave him this vague memory.

"You were there… SAO…"

"I was a beta tester too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for waiting for this update! Sorry if there are errors, I typed this up on my phone. ;) Enjoy, and get ready for some major plot twisting coming up soon!**

Kirito and Asuna glanced at each other, Suguha remaining silent. Asuna smiled at Akane. "You wouldn't happen to be...Akusa?" Akane gasped slightly, startled.

"Was it that easy to tell?"

"Not at all. But I'm really Asuna."

"You used your real name?" She laughed.

Now that Kirito looked her over, he realized she was very similar to the Akasa he knew from the SAO rehab school. "But how are you the game maker?" He asked.

She replied "My father gave me my own private server, but it got boring in this giant world by myself, so I opened it to the public, and now it's so famous, I've started over on my max character just to play it again." She slid down her menu, canceling her game maker powers. "Well, please continue the quest!" She blushed sliding down her menu. "And uh- all you guys are pretty high level and so many of my quests have changed..." She sent them a message asking to join their party. "Can you help me?" Kirito tapped the accept button.

"As long as you want."

Leafa frowned. _Why does Akusa look so nervous_?

Maybe it was just stupid jealousy, but Suguha couldn't help but think that she liked her brother. Her eye brows scrunched together, while she thought.

After finishing off the quest, "Hey, Akane!" Leafa called.

"Hmm? Oh! You're Kirito's sister right? He told me about you at the SAO school."

"Well, I was going off on my own to do a little XP hunting... Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Well... I was thinking a dungeon of some sort for more loot. Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks!"

They both activated their high speed motion modes, and started off towards the cave, a 5-10 minute trip.

"So... Akusa, right?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking, in the real world, why don't you come over for dinner? Me and my brother have too much food, and it'll go bad soon." She smiled.

She looked almost frightened for a second. "R-really?" She asked and her facial expression changed to one if excitement. Perhaps Leafa had just imagined it...

"Sure." Suguha winked. "You're a friend of Kirito's, right?"

"Of course! We've been with each other since grade school."

"Great! Come over around 8 and we'll treat you."

They small chatted along the way, mostly, due to Suguha's subject changes, about Kirito.

_I'll find out_.

She didn't know what she'd do after that. Tell her brother? Tell Asuna? Tell Akusa?

"Did you hear about Asuna and Kirito getting together...?"

"Yeah. They make a cute couple!"

They arrived at the cave entrance. "You said you're a sword class?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll cover you with magic and you go in as the fighter."

Akusa nodded, nervous, and drew her sword. Her hands were shaking, and Leafa noticed.

"What's wrong?" She glanced at her.

"It's just... I'm a level one... And the last time I held a sword was in SAO... When I was... Nevermind, lets just go."

Suguha understood. When Kirito first held a sword in the real world he was silent and it had looked like he was afraid to fight her. Killing people in that game would kill them in real life as well.

She shook her head, and walked into the cave dungeon, after Akane.

"Kirito..." Asuna grabbed his hand, comforting him.

"It's not okay... I think she remembers." He placed a hand on his sword hilt, looking at the grass, noticing the different sizes and shapes. He began to count them, not listening to the bickering of his party members. He had to forget what happened in SAO. But he couldn't. He had almost killed Akusa in the game, and that would have killed her in real life. He lost count of the blades of grass as he remembered what happened that day.

_Laughing coffin. The killing, thieving, mercenary, dark guild of SAO. They held her as a captive, marked her as a coffin member, then sent her out into the battle field. She didn't fight, only defended. She didn't want to kill, but these men aimed to kill her, because of the coffin tattoo. She tried to tell them she wasn't part of the guild, but none listened. She paralyzed the people who came near here, but didn't kill anyone. When Kirito came to fight her, he had met his match, both of them eventually coming to a draw. She refused to kill, even as he fended off the paralyzing attacks._

_"I'm not one of them!" She had tried to tell him, but thinking she had killed like the rest of them, he attempted to murder her. He hasn't even known it was the Akusa from his childhood until now. They had gone to grade school together, then during SAO, met again, not knowing who was who. Now that he thought about it, he had seen her in ALO a few times as well. He had met her so many times without realizing they knew each other well. He had almost... killed his friend. And he didn't try to stop._

_She had been the one to jump off the edge of the platform they were battling on. He thought she would be dead, but at the last second, about 45 meters above the ground, you're considered out of range of the dungeon. She teleported to escape. That's the only reason she didn't transfer her SAO avatar and stats. People might recognize her, or see her virtual symbol of laughing coffin._

_Akusa..._ He thought. She must have been so scared to see me. It was only just now, he could tell she wasn't part of laughing coffin.

Because of the message he sent him right after she left to hunt with Leafa. The message she apologized in. Apologized for hiding it. She recognized the name Kirito and when she found out who he was in real life... he wouldn't have acted so calm after meeting the person who would have killed him, then finding out it was one of his closest friends.

He didn't speak to Asuna, just stared at the black monochrome of his shoes. Yui sat on the grass beside him. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly "It's something I'm afraid of, Yui."

She giggled "Don't be scared Daddy!"

He looked upwards to the sky.

_If only it were that easy..._

"Akusa! Wait up!"

"Leafa." She turned suddenly, stopping. "Please stay here. I need to... work something out."

"Akusa..."

"Please, use my game name."

"Akane. Is this about Kirito?"

She turned her back, and stood staring into the darkness of the cave. "Hey, Leafa."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I can make it to dinner."

"But-"

"Sorry but I... You know the message I sent to Kirito, before we left?"

Yes, she remembered. She nodded.

"It's something to do with that."

"You have to come though! I had so many questions to ask you..."

"Ask me now."

Leafa was surprised, but then began.

"Well... What's your favorite color? What career plans do you have? Umm... Do you have any siblings?"

"Silver, none so far, an no. I am an only child. Anything else?"

"Uh, do you play sports? Do you- um- what's your favorite food, and... Do you have a hobby?"

"No sports, I don't have a favorite food. My hobby is VMOs" She looked over her shoulder. "Next?"

Leafa clenched a fist next to her collarbone, her forehead crinkling with determination.

"Do you like Kirito?"

"Of course. He's been my friend for a long time."

"No... I mean... Love... him."

Akusa gasped, her hand flying to the left side of her stomach.

_Kirito sliced his sword at Akane, and as she tried to block, he forced his sword into her side. She cried out in pain and shock. "No! I-I'm not one of them!" She stared down at the red coding lining the cut. She blocked attack after attack by Kirito. Akane quickly realized it was kill, or Rey would fight forever. He wasn't going to give up, and her blocking and agility skills were too high for him to land a hit._

_"I won't fight you!" She turned her back on him, almost tripping as she ran for the edge of the platform._

_"No!" He had called out behind her but she didn't stop to look behind her. She hoped none of his friends had died during the battle. Even if he tried to kill her, he was just attempting to make up for the deeds of Laughing Coffin._

"Akane?"

Akusa hadn't moved for at least 2 minutes. "Akane!"

She turned to Leafa. "If I love Kirito, I would betray my feelings. If I don't love him, then I'll hurt my self even more. She released her side. The cut was from the past. It wasn't there anymore, she reminded herself.

Leafa didn't move. She watched Akusa go into the cave, ready to complete the dungeon herself. _How could she possibly be in my exact situation? She's not related to him. Then again, neither am I. So then what's holding her back?_

She watched Akane's avatar disappear into the darkness if the cave shadows. Maybe fighting would clear Er head and calm her down. Leafa kept thinking and thinking about what Akusa had said. She then felt a strange connection to Akusa.

Suguha understood her completely.


End file.
